charlie's decision
by I3charliepace
Summary: after oceanic flight 815 crashes charlie pace gets himself into deep trouble when he makes a decision that seems like the worst that he could make. i DO NOT own lost! please review
1. charlie's decision

CHARLIE'S DECISION

CHAPTER 1

* * *

Charlie gasps for air and stares out into the water around him with no hope of finding Desmond.

He climbed into his boat and started to paddle to shore. When he got to the shore he pushed his boat

on to the shore. Charlie sighed starring out to sea one more time then started out to find his friends.

* * *

_Back at camp_

"It's working!" shouted the excited voice of Niome.

Her communicator was flashing green, everyone

Started cheering not knowing what became of Desmond or what danger Charlie was in.

* * *

A sad Charlie walked through the forest muttering

"Desmond… poor Desmond I'm so sorry, It's all my fault it's always my fault"

Suddenly there was a crunching sound behind him, Charlie stopped

"Hello?" He called out

Just then a polar bear jumped out Charlie screamed out loud as the polar bear charged him

Charlie thought _I was so close to_.

At camp they heard his screams a brown haired guy named jack called to a man sayid.

They started to run towards the screams.

"Hold on Charlie!" sayid called out

Charlie screamed in pain again as he struggled to get away from

the polar bears terribly sharp claws piercing into his sink and shredding it

Charlie felt the blood drip down his sides Charlie struggled to keep his face aimed away.

When jack and sayid got there jack shot the polar bear with a gun.

Jack ran to Charlie when the polar bear was down he push the polar bear off him

and stared at his wounds.

"OK sayid we need to get him back to camp, RIGHT NOW!" jack called

Sayid looked over and nodded Charlie's eyes fluttered open,

"Dad?" Charlie's voice sounded.

"No Charlie it's me jack." He told him Charlie's eyes closed again

Jack looked down and picked Charlie up with the help of sayid,

together they dragged him back to camp.

When they got back to camp Claire saw them drag Charlie in and she ran over to help

"What happened to him?" she asked

Sayid let go of Charlie and let jack take him into his tent.

Slowly everyone gathered around to see and hear about what happened

Sayid spoke up "Charlie got attacked by a polar bear!" he announced.

Gasps went through the people.

"Jack will tell us if he'll be ok, but until then let's just calm down"

* * *

_IN JACK'S TENT_

Jack went through cleaning all of Charlie's wounds

He might need surgery jack thought to himself

"ok Charlie let's see what I can do for you" jack whispered.

2 hours later

"uggghhhh!" Charlie groaned.

As he opened his eyes everything was blurry for a second then clear.

His whole body was in pain his legs ached his arms burned.

"Don't try to move." A familiar voice warned

Charlie looked over to see jack.

"what happened?" Charlie asked

Jack sighed "you were attacked by a polar bear."

Charlie shook his head and laid flat again.

"you lost a lot of your blood." Jack added

Charlie lifted his head " d.. des.. desmond, H..he is…" Charlie stammered

Jack leaned in close to hear

"desmond is dead" Charlie finished.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes

"It's all my fault, it's always my fault." Charlie sighed

Jack opened his eyes and stood up as he walked out of his tent he told Charlie

"it's not your fault Charlie, try to get some sleep ok."

The next day Charlie opened his eyes and stood up and walked out of the tent.

"Charlie!" Another familiar voice called

Charlie looked around until he found Claire running to him.

When Claire got to Charlie she hugged him.

Jack comes up behind her

"how are you feeling?" he asked

Charlie stared at him and shrugged

"ok…. Well better than I was" Charlie smiled

Jack smiled and laughed shaking his head.

"Are you hungry?" he asked Charlie

Charlie looked around "um… yeah…"

Then ran over to the edge of the forest where a soaking wet desmond stood.

Charlie hugged him crying " desmond….I'm so sorry."

Desmond pulled him off and stared at him

"Charlie what in bloody hell happened to you?" Desmond asked

Charlie laughed with desmond

"I got attacked by a polar bear in the for….."

As Charlie took a step back he fell

Desmond jumped forward and caught him.

Jack ran up with Claire at his side

"put him down slowly." Jack warned

Charlie opened his eyes and laughed

"My legs feel like Jell-O." Charlie told him and laughed.

Turning serious

"why couldn't I walk jack?" he asked

Jack stared at him and sighed

"Charlie I didn't want to tell you this but you lost more than halve of your blood,

I was lucky to get you back here in time otherwise…..

You would have died."

Charlie stood up and had an annoyed look on his face

" what else? You're hiding something!" he asked

Jack looked away and sighed

"Charlie your organs inside were bleeding too I didn't expect you to pass through alive."

Charlie gazed off into the sea out on the shore.

Charlie stood up and walked out into the jungle.


	2. Right or Wrong

_Chapter 2_

"CHARLIE!" jack called

Charlie ignored him and kept on walking.

Desmond was about to follow him but jack stopped him and went on instead.

Slowly Claire followed jack from behind.

"CHARLIE?!" jack shouted

Claire walked up to jack,

"Did you see where he went?" she asked

Jack sighed and shook his head

"No I didn't." he told Claire.

There was a rustle from above

"HE didn't go anywhere!" a voice called.

Jack and Claire to see Charlie sitting on a tree branch

"Charlie how did you get up there so fast?" jack asked

Charlie looked down at them.

"Does it matter?" Charlie asked

"Charlie just get down!" jack order

Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes but still climbed down.

Rustles came from all around suddenly people jumped

out from everywhere and attacked.

Jack and Claire got hit in the head with something hard

Charlie looked around wildly then something hit him in the head.

Everything slowly went black.

Charlie woke up in a chair, and looked around trying

to figure out where he was.

Then spotted someone across the _room._

Charlie got up and realized that he was in a cage

NOT a room. Charlie went over to the door and

gave it a hard tug. The door flew open and

Charlie fell to the ground.

The man spoke up

"sorry I should have told you that was open." He apologized

The man took a step forward, Charlie got up.

"who are you? Why am I here, what happened to

Jack and Claire?" Charlie asked

The man laughed and shook his head.

"Your friends are safe at your camp,

My name is ben." He answered

Charlie nodded and took a step forward

"So why am I here ben?" he asked again

Ben smiled and shook his head again

"we need you for a trade,

Your friends get you we get what we need,

BUT don't worry you'll be perfectly fine here."

Charlie sighed , looked around and shook his head.

"You would have better luck sending me." Charlie told ben

Ben looked at him in surprise

"you don't think your friends will come for you?" ben asked

Charlie just stared at him, ben smiled.

Charlie smiled back

"So what is it you need?" Charlie asked

_THE NEXT DAY_

Charlie walks into the camp and hears shouting in the distance

It was jack and Claire,

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT JACK!" CLAIRE CRIED

"MY FAULT? HOW IS THIS MY FAULT,

We got attacked in the forest! Is it automatically

MY fault when Charlie gets dragged off." Jack responded

Charlie shook his head as he walked up he said

"Oi, what's going on?"

Jack and Claire turned to see him walking up

"CHARLIE!" Claire gasped

Whispers quickly went through camp about

Charlie's return.

"what happened to you Charlie?" jack asked

As he pushed Charlie into his tent

Charlie had to laugh

"I've been in this tent one to many times." Charlie shook his head

Jack looked at the wound on Charlie's head from

When he got hit.

"umm I don't really don't know everything was

all blurry." Charlie offered

jack stared at Charlie like he saw right through his lie.

Charlie grasped a boulder in his hand behind his back.

Just as jack started to say something Charlie swung his

arm and hit jack in the head with the boulder.  
Charlie got what he needed and walked out of

jack's tent looked around then walked out of camp.

Jack woke up on the floor with his head pounding.

A bloody rock sat by him _Charlie _he thought.

Jack ran out of his tent and walked up to a

brown haired girl with blue, eyes freckles names Kate.

Kate gasped

"jack what happened to you where is

Charlie?" she asked

Jacked sighed and shook his head

"I don't know I just was talking to him.

Jack looked around to see Locke walking by

"Locke have you seen Charlie?" jack asked him

Locke pointed to a spot in the forest

"When he left your tent he went straight through there." Locke announced

"I suppose you got in a fight according to your head." Sayid told jack

He had come to listen. Kate nodded

"yeah jack what happened?" she asked

Jack shook his head

"I don't know we were talking then everything just went

Black and Charlie was gone." Jack explained

_In the forest_

Charlie walked through the forest guilt running

Through him, yet at the same time he felt happy.

Charlie stopped at the big oak tree right as they planned.

Ben walked out another part of the forest

" so you got it then?" he asked

Charlie nodded ben smiled

"ok let's go then" ben told Charlie

Charlie took a few steps

"Charlie STOP!" A voice commanded from behind

Charlie and ben turned to see jack Claire and Locke

Coming from one direction and Sayid, Kate

and a sandy blonde haired guy with

blue eyes named sawyer coming from another.

Ben glanced at Charlie

"apparently your friends followed you." He observed

Charlie couldn't believe what he saw they actually came for him.

"What are you here Jack?" Charlie asked staring at the

ground avoiding Jack's gaze.

"I'd be asking you that Charles!" sawyer took a step forward.

Charlie flinched as if he had been hit.

jack gave him a curious stare.

Charlie looked at ben and asked

"what are we going to do now?"

Ben stared at him and took a step back

"it's more like what are you should do now,

It's your decision and you need to make it." Ben told him.

Charlie looked from ben to jack and back again.

Charlie's head spun sweat beaded on his cheeks.

Words from his past spun in his head,

"worthless, useless, junkie! Who needs you! You're a nobody!"

Charlie found himself running, running and leaving everything behind.


End file.
